Team SLJR
by SLJRJETBLACK
Summary: (This is my first attempt at anything close to actual writing so any constructive criticism would be great.) Jet, Sapphire, Lavender, and Robin all join Beacon, All of them with different tragic stories that effect them throughout their time at Beacon.
1. Chapter 1

SLJR: EPISODE 1

When Jet Black saw the group of Ursa heading his way, he realized now would be a GREAT time to activate his aura. Pulling out his handy dual flesh paring blades that fire up to 50 9mm Rounds out of each end, Jet prepared for a hard fight realizing he was up against 4 Ursa, using the surrounding trees to his advantage he stuck is swords into the tree and pulled himself up while firing rounds to give him momentum to get up on a tree branch, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. Jumping down to get the furthest one, He quickly slices both swords through its chest, killing the first Ursa. And at almost the same time the second Ursa slams Jet against a tree, now winded Jet runs and takes cover to re-assess the area. "How the hell am I gonna take on 3 Ursa at the same time, I need to separate them." Jet thinks out loud. Jumping from tree to tree jet manages to separate one of the Ursa and jumps on his back and sticks his swords into the massive beast and unloads nearly 40 rounds into its back. "Two down, two to go." when Jet turns around he is surprised by the third Ursa who is mid-swing and sends Jet 10 feet to the right. "that had to have broken something" Jet groaned feeling a sharp pain in his side. Not bothering to make sure he is not too badly injured, Jet makes his way up another tree and tries to find the Ursa that had just sent him flying. "There's that bastard" Jet says as he jumps toward it and starts firing mid air landing a couple of hits on the Ursa, making it fall back a bit giving Jet the perfect opportunity at its head. Jet takes that chance and sticks his swords in the ground, thrusting himself forward, pulls his swords behind him an fires, giving him momentum, then pulls his swords to right side and slices its head clean off. "One left" Jet starts running towards but realized that his ankle is broken and falls to the ground. When he looks up he sees another person fighting the last Ursa. "Watch out!" Jet screams but the man was clearly able the handle himself easily slicing off the Ursa's leg and quickly slices its head off it one clean swipe. Jets vision is getting blurry as he realized he was loosing blood, and a lot of it. Jet passes out.

Waking up in a house wrapped in a blanket, "I guess my aura kicked in while I was out because I seem to be healed" Jet thought to himself "Who are you"? Jet asked the man sitting across the room on what seemed like a laptop. "My Name is Ozpin, Welcome to my house, you've been out for a while, would you like some food?" Normally Jet would refuse but he had not eaten in at least two days. The man who called himself Ozpin gave Jet food and water. "That was some great fighting out there" said Ozpin "Same for you, I've never see anyone kill an Ursa that easily, Thanks for the meal." Jet manages to get out as he scarfs his food down. "What I want to know is, why where you fighting these Ursa" Ozpin asked curiously. "Well, when I have some free time, I like to fight creatures of Grim in the forest. It helps me learn how to fend for my self, I mean I got to train somehow, and I don't exactly like to fight humans or Faunus." Jet replied. "So you're telling me, you train yourself by fighting monsters?" Ozpin asked. Jet replied "Well yeah, it's killing two birds with one stone. I'm training and I'm protecting the people of this city." Ozpin was confused and asked "why do you even need to train." Jet's expression changed as he put his fork down and said "I don't exactly have a family, they abandoned me when I was 13 years old, I've been fending for myself since today, I'm 18 years old now and you are the first person that has actually helped me. Thank you, honestly." "Do you remember why, Why did your family abandon you? If you don't want to answer that's fine. I apologize." Ozpin asked curiously. "It's fine, at this point I guess you can take this as my family because I have never told anybody my story before. My family has always hated the Faunus, as a matter of fact they refused to even look at them, but I always defended them, whenever they call them degenerates or killers or phycos I would tell them that just because they are different doesn't mean that they are degenerates or killers, they fight because they have to, they fight because its the only way people will respect them. And well they did not like the way I spoke about them, the way I supported them, and apparently they hated that so much, they abandoned their only child." when Jet finished talking he was on the brink of tears "Do you know about the Hunters and Huntresses" Ozpin asked obviously leading to another question. "Of course, those guys are amazing, they protect everybody human or Faunus" Jet replied with a new found energy inside. "How would you feel if I told you, I was the headmaster at Beacon Academy." Jet's jaw dropped. "And how would you feel If I told you I want you in my school. Jet shot out of his seat saying " I would tell you I would do anything to join you at Beacon sir." "Well, welcome to Beacon Academy, you start next week, but until then you can stay here" Ozpin said with a smile on his face. Now gleaming with happiness Jet is crying with tears of joy thanking the headmaster of Beacon Academy.


	2. Chapter 2

SLJR: Chapter 2

"This view is amazing" crowds of people say in the aircraft that will lead them to their new future at beacon academy. It seemed like everyone was upbeat and exited except for Sapphire Lake who was scared out of her mind. "What is going to happen when they find out that I am terrified of the creatures of grim." she pondered. This is understandable because these are the same creatures that killed her entire family 6 years ago, leaving her to fend for her self. "How am I supposed to save people from these monsters if I cant even look at one with out collapsing on the floor crying, and I know my teacher at signal said that it should not be a problem but it is to me, I'm 17 now and I'm afraid of what I'm gonna be dealing with my whole life" Her thoughts where interrupted when the intercom announced that they had arrived. "Oh no, already" she thought. While walking out of the aircraft cautiously making sure she has all of her items a young man with blond hair runs to the trash can and throws up. "A nervous wreck just like me, maybe we'll get along" Sapphire wonders. "Well, I guess now would be a good time to make some friends. I was told that we would have teams" "Now if only I wasn't socially awkward" she lets out with a sigh. "There's no need to worry" A voice said. Sapphire turned around to see a girl with a black hair, all black cloths and a big black bow on her head smiling. "It's normal to be nervous, whats your name". The girl said. "S-Sapphire. Whats your name?" Sapphire replied. "Blake, nice to meet you" she says with a smile on her face. " So, do you think everyone here will be as nice as you" Sapphire asked awkwardly. "I don't know, but there will be some people, don't be afraid to ask anybody for help okay, and just be you, don't be anything that you aren't." Blake answers helpfully. "Well thanks for being so nice, it's great to meet someone who I can hold a stable conversation wi-" Sapphire is interrupted by a loud boom in the court yard. "Was that an explosion?" Sapphire asked in a concerned tone. "Probably, I'm going to go check it out, anyway nice meeting you see you around." Blake turns around and pulls out a small brown book and walks away to investigate. Sapphire sits down on a near by bench and digs her hands in her face saying "This is gonna be an interesting year." "It sure is." said a voice. Sapphire looks up to see another student, this time a male dressed in black pants, black combat boots and a red vest with a black bow-tie. Under all of this was black chain-mail armor leaving only his hands exposed. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you, I'm just really exited to be here. What's your name?" "uuhhh" Sapphire lets out awkwardly. "Remember just be your self" she remembered Blake's helpful words. "I'm Sapph- ... my name is Sapphire Lake" She manages to get out. "W-whats your name" she asks. "I'm Jet Black" Jet Replies " Well alright Sapph, lets walk around." he asked. "Alright" Sapphire replied shyly.

"I have no idea where I'm going" Jet lets out with a laugh. " But I thought you knew where we where going, that why I was following you" Sapphire replied. "Well lets head back to the stage there is supposed to be a meeting at 4:30 and its already 4:15" Jet advises. "Yeah, lets do that, we wouldn't want to be late to the first meeting on our first day." She said. "wow, its only been an a few hours and I already feel comfortable talking with Jet, I've never been able to do that with anyone" sapphire thinks to herself.

"Tomorrow is the big day, we better get to bed. Its already 11 o'clock" Jet said to Sapphire who was laying down in the sleeping bag next to him surrounded by all the new students at Beacon Academy. "Yeah, that's a good idea, but I have to ask, whats up with the pajamas?" Sapphire lets out with a laugh "What, it's a classic movie. Its awesome!" Jet replies awkwardly looking down at his Wookie pajama pants. Sapphire is crying with laughter while Jet who is obviously blushing turns around pulls his blanket over his head and says "Good Night Sapph, see you in the morning" "Good night Jet" Sapphire replies as she does the same.


	3. Chapter 3

SLJR: Chapter 3

The second Jet woke up he shot out of bed ready for today's events. "Today is the day we get our teams, c'mon get up" Jet said while shaking Sapphires shoulder. "huh" Sapphire groans half asleep half awake. "We need to go we are gonna be late, GET UP!" Jet begged. "ugh, fine" Sapphire was reluctant to get up because unlike Jet who was jumping out of excitement, Sapphire was terrified. "What are they gonna say, I've never had to fight the grim, all I did was train in signal. I haven't fought one of those hellish demons in my life, every time I see one I get those damn flashbacks. How am I gonna fight for others when I cant fight for myself." Sapphire did not realize she was staring out the window until Jet asked "Something wrong?" "Uh, no sorry just... thinking" Sapphire replied. "Well lets go get suited up, I haven't seen your weapon yet and I'm a bit curious." Jet said "Yeah neither have I" Sapphire replied. Sapphire changed into her usual dark blue padded long sleeve shirt, black jeans, dark blue combat boots, black and blue gloves that left the fingers exposed, and put her gray beanie over her long dark blue hair. She then opens her locker and takes out her bow that shoots explosive arrows and converts into a double edged sword. After meeting up with Jet, they discuss their plan of action to find each other. "Okay, so when we get there I'm going to shoot 3 rounds into the air every 5 minutes. Try to make your way toward me as soon as you can okay." Jet says. "okay, when we meet up where do we go?" Sapphire asked curiously. "Well, I have no idea but-" Jet is interrupted by the P.A system "Would all first year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation, again, all first year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately." "Well its time to go, stay safe and remember 3 bullets every 5 minutes, don't attack anything alone." "Okay, lets go".

"For years you have trained to become warriors, and today your abilities will be evaluated in The Emerald Forest." Ozpin says at the top of the cliff. "Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... Today". Glenda informs the students. "Great, that's just wonderful" Sapphire mumbles under her breath sarcastically. "These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon, so it is your best interest to be paired with someone whom you can work well with." Ozpin announces. "Well that's good because Jet is like, my only friend here." Sapphire tells herself. "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years" Ozpin says completely shattering Sapphires hopes and dreams of avoiding awkward confrontations with random people. "After you've partnered up, make your way to the Northern end of the forest, you will need opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die." Ozpin continues "You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff, you will guard that item as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" the vomiting blond young man at the end of the row raised his hand asking "yeah, um sir-" he is interrupted by Ozpin saying "Good, now take your positions." everyone on the launching pads get ready to be launched into the air. Jet tells sapphire. "I'm the first to go, when I'm thrown into the air keep your eyes on my and where I go, you will probably go shortly after so try to guide yourself near me. Okay" "alright, good luck" Sapphire replies. Jet crouches down slightly and makes sure his weapon is ready, then he is launched in the air. Firing his weapons in front of him he slows himself down slightly Jet screams with excitement while flying through the air and digs his swords into a nearby tree, due to his massive momentum he spirals down the tree and jumps off leaving the tree behind him to fall down. "That was fun" Jet lets out while he looks in the air for Sapphire. "There she is... oh god. That is gonna be a rough landing." but to Jets surprise Sapphire draws back her bow an shoots a nearby tree the arrow exploded and the shock wave slowed Sapphire enough to land safely. Jet fires 3 bullets into the air and walks to Sapphires location. Sapphire heard the 3 rounds and starts heading that direction. Sapphire was nearly there when Jet let off his third wave of rounds but quickly panicked when she ran into an Ursa, she ran in the other direction screaming. "Was that Sapph?" Jet wondered worriedly. He climbed the nearest tree trying to find his friend and heard a scream again, "Oh no, I told her not to fight anything alone" Jet sprinting at full speed toward his friend who obviously was in danger. Jet arrived a Sapphires location and finds Sapphire on the floor and an Ursa Approaching fast. Sapphire is sobbing on the floor. Jet running at full speed picks up Sapphire and slides under the Ursa who is mid swing, and slices its leg off, when it fell he jumped up on its body still holding Sapphire and sliced its head off. Jet made sure Sapphire wasn't too badly hurt but she had a gash on her arm but was healing because of her aura but for some reason sapphire is still sobbing, holding on to Jet. "What's wrong, I killed it your safe now." Sapphire is still sobbing. "What's happened, can you at least tell me that, you aren't badly hurt, it's just a scratch." "C'mon Sapphire, you're okay, don't worry, your safe now" Sapphire was calming down a little still trembling but not crying as much as she was before. "I-I-I'm sorry... I don't ev-even know why I applied at this s-stupid school" Sapphire managed to get out gasping in between her words. "How can I become a huntress if I can't even see one of those demons without these DAMN flashbacks." A now extremely concerned Jet wonders "what flashbacks. What has this poor girl lived through." Jet sat down under a tree trying to calm Sapphire who seems to be trembling with fear and not pain. "Sapph, what's wrong you aren't hurt, what's wrong, please talk to me" Sapphire who is still trembling starts talking "When I was 11 years old, my entire family... w-was murdered by these monsters... I've n-n-ne-never been able to l-l-look at one since. At s-s-ignal we just sparred and fought dummies. And now every time I see one of these things alone I remember that t-terrible day. When my whole family was killed!" Sapphire is sobbing uncontrollably while Jet holds on to her wondering "oh my god, after all of that she still wants to be a huntress, how can she even think about that" "let me ask you something Sapph, why would you even want to become a huntress after all of these things that happened to you?" Jet asked cautiously "I want to become a huntress, because I don't want that to happen to anyone else" Sapphire manages to get out with repeated sobs. "Thats a great thing for you to do. But you need to train yourself to not be afraid of these things. We need to head out okay, C'mon lets go, stay close to me, I'll do all the fighting just be on the lookout. "o-okay" Jet gets up and puts Sapphire down as they walk to the temple to get their piece. After walking interrupted for 15 minutes 4 beowolf came out of the bushes, "Sapphire, climb that tree," Sapphire not protesting does what Jet told her and climbed up to a branch. Jet waits for the beowolf to get as close to him as possible waiting for the right time to strike. "okay...NOW" Jet puts his swords in an x shape in front of him and extends his arms to his side, slicing the four beowolf in half. Sapphire was about to make her way down the tree when Jet announced. "Wait... there are still more, don't you feel that?" "Yeah, I sense it... there are more." Sapphire replied. "I have higher ground I'll see if I can spot one" Sapphire said. "Okay, when you find it tell me where." Sapphire regretted ever looking because she saw 5 Ursa, coming... quickly. "Jet, there are 5 Ursa heading this way" she said worriedly. "Do we run or fight, if we fight I'll have to take on 5 Ursa on my own because Sapphire can't get near one without falling to the ground trembling with fear. If we run then they will just follow us and we'll have to fight eventually." Jet let out a long sigh. "Sapph, fire arrows behind them make them run toward me. I have a plan" "okay, I'll try" she replied with her voice cracking. "This... is gonna be interesting..." Boom! Sapphire fired arrows toward the 5 Ursa making them run toward them. Jet who was hiding in the leaves of a tree is waiting for an Ursa to get right under him. Waiting for the perfect time. Falling from the branch Jet goes for the largest Ursa of the group putting his black blades in front of him, spinning toward the ground and sticks his swords in the head of the Ursa, while it was falling Jet does a back flip and fires at the next largest Ursa, when he lands he sprints at the Ursa with his swords at his side but the Ursa slashed at the perfect moment sending Jet flies through the tree behind him. Jet lets out a groan and said "Called it" "woooo hooooo" a voice was screaming in the distance. "What was that?" Jet asked himself. A girl landed next to Jet and asked "Need a hand" Jet looked at the girl with light purple hair that just fell from the sky wearing a black combat skirt laced in purple, purple boots and dark purple leggings with a small silver shield and white short sword with black and purple hilt. "Please" Jet let out with a groan. The Jet stood up and said "Sapphire, shoot at the two on the right me and... Sorry whats your name?" "Lavender" "hi Lavender, I'm Jet and the girl hiding in the tree is Sapphire, as I was saying Sapph take on the two on the right and me and Lavender will take the two on the left and then help you out with the other two, NOW." Sapphire readies three arrows and fires at the 2 Ursa killing the smallest one, injuring the other and the explosion of her arrows makes Sapphire lose balance and she falls off the tree. Jet catches her midair puts her down safely and goes back to battle. Jet slams his two swords in the ground and trusts himself forward shooting behind himself to boost him momentum and spins with his two arms out looking like helicopter blades landing repeated hits on the large Ursa. "Not bad Jet" Lavender announces. "But, watch this." Lavenders short sword turned into a Smg and her shield turned into a bayonet that attaches to her gun. She gets a running start slams her gun into the ground with one arm and vaults herself into the air with a back flip and fires at the Ursa and landed on its back. Then she slammed the bayonet into the Ursa's neck and fires her weapon into the Ursa. When the Ursa fell down Lavender dismounted with a graceful back flip. Jet and Lavender high-five and Jet says "Great job out there."


	4. Chapter 4

SLJR Episode 4

"So uhh, me and Sapphire are already a team, so, we need to go find someone for you" Jet said. Lavender thought to herself "Who am I going to team up with, I mean I've always worked by myself, I fight for vengeance, and if someone gets hurt so be it. In my opinion a team will just slow me down." Lavenders thoughts are interrupted "Are you cool with that, because if not we'll just part ways." Jet asked worriedly. "Yeah, I guess we could do that" Lavender replies. "Okay lets see if we find someone on the way to the temple." Jet announced who seemed to be taking the spot as leader. The trio sprinted through the forest when all of a sudden a man fell gracefully from a tree and killed a beowolf hiding behind a tree with two thick swords that looked like were coming out of his elbows. "Man, that was cool. Oh hey guys didn't see you there." Lavender immediately noticed that his hair did not look like hair. More like feathers, this hunter in training was a bird faunas. "Dude, your a bird faunas, that's awesome" Jet announced like a little kid. "Well I guess its pretty cool, so We were told we had to team up with the first people we made eye contact with, and well you 3 qualify." "I guess. Its pretty awkward how that works, but, umm Jet and I are already a team so, it looks like you and Lavender will be working together." Sapphire replied hiding behind Jet. Lavender looked at the man that fell from the tree, who was muscular and tan, red feathers where his hair should be, red eyes. Wearing a white button up shirt and red jeans, red high top sneakers. And his weapon was two light machine guns that turned into thick long swords that are harnessed onto his forearms. "Hmm, it could be worse. I guess I don't have any other options." Lavender thought. Jet asked "Hey, I didn't catch your name, what is it?" "Oh, right... promise not to laugh, my parents aren't exactly... original" "Don't worry man, for some reason everyone's name is related to a color" Jet replies playfully. "The names Robin Free, nice to meet you three" "Hello Robin, the girl over there in the combat skirt is Lavender, The girl hiding behind me for some reason, is Sapphire Lake, And I'm Jet Black." "Well now that we all know each other, lets get to the temple, I know where it is, I saw it at the top of that tree, follow me" Robin announced "So, Lavender, what do you think?" Jet playfully asked Lavender. "Ugh, grow up" Lavender replied. "He is helpful, maybe it wont be so bad" Lavender thought to herself.

* * *

When Jet arrived at the temple his eyes locked on the black king chess piece. "Claimed" he announced as he took it off of its pedestal. "Seriously, how old are you?" Lavender asked with an attitude. " I'm 18 yea-" "It was a rhetorical question Jet!" Lavender shouted. Robin announced "Well, we will take the gold king piece. It also seems that we are the last ones here because these where the only pieces left, its ironic how the most important pieces in chess were the last pieces to be taken." "Well that just means the they saved the best for last" Jet announced optimistically "So now we've got to take the pieces back to the cliff." Jet lets out a long sigh. "So let the fun begin" he announced sarcastically. Sapphire, Lavender, Jet, And Robin began their journey back to the cliff, everything was going well until the group ran into a Death Stalker. "You've got to be kidding me!" Jet screamed "We are right here the cliff is like 100 feet away" Sapphire grabbed Jets arm "Calm down, screaming wont fix anything, I think I've got a plan" Sapphire says.

"And you think this is going to work?" Robin announced worriedly. "Maybe" Sapphire says shooting fear into the air "Well, its all we got, and I trust Sapphire so we will make it happen" Jet says. "Okay, lets revise, I will use the explosion of my arrow to send Robin in the air, Lavender, when Robin is falling down make sure you cut of the stinger, Jet use your semblance to cut off its legs to keep it in place, Robin, stick your two swords in front of you and make yourself a missile, stab it in the head, and the plan goes wrong we regroup and try again." The group follows Sapphires commands and gets into position. "We need to get it in the shadows Robin, I can only use my semblance in shadows." Jet says. "Okay we just need to wait for it to get under a tree... wait for it... Sapphire now!" Robin commands. Firing off an arrow 3 feet in front of Robin, Robin leaps in the air and uses his semblance, gliding. The arrow shoots him 50 feet in the air, when Robin is at the peak of his launch Lavender gets her sword ready and kicks off of a tree and cuts the stinger off of the death stalker. At the same time, Jet disappears in a black cloud, now invisible Jet gets a running start and slides under the Giant Scorpion creature, slicing its legs off, Robin dive bombs with his swords in front of him and stabs the Death Stalker in the head, dealing the final blow. "Holy Crap, It worked" Sapphire announced. Sapphire jumped from the top of the tree and ran to the group who was in shock that the plan actually went well, "Great job Sapph!" Jet announced.

"Sapphire Lake, Lavender Bush, Jet Black, And Robin Free. The four of you retrieved the white king pieces. From this day forward you will work together as Team SLJR, Lead by Sapphire Lake. "Whaaaaa!" Sapphire let out confused. Jet thought to himself "I'm proud of her, she's a great strategist but combat wise, she is not ready, whatever I'm still happy for her" "Congrats Sapph!" Jet announced as he hugged her. "Woah, I- I'm not ready to be team leader Jet, I cant do it" "Don't talk like that, C'mon lets talk" Jet whispers in her ear. Team SLJR goes back to sit down and let Ozpin finish introducing the teams, but Jet Pulls Sapphire to the side. "Sapph, I know you are worried, but you are going to be a great team leader, now with combat, I'll help you every morning okay, we'll go out and train, I'm going to help you get over your fear okay, and I've realized its only when you get close to one, that's all we need to work on" Jet tells Sapphire, " Okay, but I don't want to be a burden on yo-" "Don't talk like that, I've only known you for a couple of days and we are already great friends, when I saw you crying in the forest I still teamed up with you, when you told me your story, I still teamed up with you, you are not a burden on anyone and you are defiantly not a burden on me, we probably wouldn't have survived today if it wasn't for your plan today." "Thanks Jet, I promise I will get over my fear, I'm gonna be the best leader at beacon!" Sapphire announced with a fire inside of her. "That's the Spirit, C'mon lets catch up with the others."


	5. Chapter 5

Team SLJR Chapter 5

_**I'm doing something a bit differently, im going to write in first person, mainly Sapphire and Jet. I'm just trying to find out the best way I write, thank you for all the support as well 95 view hype! Please let me know what you think and what I could do better, I'm doing this for a while, I'm passing the time for RWBY season two, cant wait! Once again thank you all for reading expect much much more!**_

"Wha," "Sapphire wake up, I promised I would take you training, wake up, I don't want to wake up the others." I really did not want to get up, but I realized at this point, I did not have a choice, Jet was just going to keep on doing this until I did get up. "C'mon, I read that there is a training ground in the school that you fight grim, I'm going to help you, so get up leader" Jet said with the little smirk on his face, I'm not sure if I love or hate that smirk. "C'mon follow me, lets go gear up." Of course I followed him to the locker room, got dressed in my combat gear. Pulled out my weapon Piercing Lake, and followed Jet to this "Training ground" that when I arrived looked like hell. The training ground consisted of cages where they keep the demons, Beowolf, Ursa, etc. All in the middle of a Forest. My legs are shaking already, I can't do this, I just can't d- Jet put his hand on my shoulder. "Sapph, it's okay I'm right here, you're safe". Yeah, I love that smirk. "I'm going to let out one Beowolf, I'm going to keep It on me, while its distracted, slice its head off, and listen, if you feel like backing out at any time, let me know, okay? I don't want anything bad to happen." "O- Okay" I can do this, its just one slice. I pull out Piercing Lake and convert it into a long, two handed double edged sword. Jet lets the Beowolf out and leads it closer to me. My knees are weak, my hands are shaking, I'm going to do this, I will do this. I pull back my sword and get ready to swing. 3...2...1... NOW, I swing the sword at the Beowolfs neck and slice its head off. "Now, was that so hard?" Jet said with a smile on his face.

We did the same thing for about 20 minutes, then I started fighting them on my own, then I made a mistake. "Damn Sapph, your getting the hang of things, good job" "yeah, at this rate I think I could take on a small Ursa." I said "Are you sure you can handle that?" Jet asked in a serious tone. "Yeah, for sure!" "Okay, when you fight Ursa, attack the legs then go for the head" "Okay, I got this Jet, thank you so much!" "It's no problem, if you get into a problem, I'm going to jump in okay." "Alright but you won't need to, I've got this Jet" "Okay, whatever you say Sapph, but please be careful, please" "I will, don't worry" Jet let the Ursa out having his weapons ready, the Ursa started walking toward me, and then. I froze, I couldn't move, I couldn't speak. The Ursa hits me and sends me flying in to the right about 15 feet. "SAPPHIRE!" Jet screamed as he jumped on the back of the Ursa and kills it with one swipe. Jet sprinted at me and picked me up, screaming "I rushed it, dammit! I pushed you too hard!" "Jet, I-I'm fine, don't worry" "This is my fault, Never again, we are taking things slower next time." Jet sat down still holding me in his arms, even though I was perfectly fine because I activated my aura just in time. Jet continued to curse himself for "What he has done" even though I was the one rushing things. Jet continued to hold me in his arms and he seemed like he was crying. "Jet, I'm fine, really its not your fault, I'm okay." For some reason, when I'm fighting next to Jet, I don't get Flashbacks, I feel calm, composed, like I can fight anything. Jet put me next to him, and when I saw his eyes, they were puffy, he was crying. "Sapph, I'm so sorry, I wont let you get hurt ever again, please next time take it slower, I don't know what I would do." Why is he so emotional about this kind of stuff, it was my fault. "Jet, what's your story?" Jet looked at me and asked "why do you want to know, I have only told one other person." "Well, I was just curious, you got really emotional even though I'm perfectly fine." Jet let out a long sigh. "When I was 9, I started to find an interest in the faunas and the war, I supported the faunas, not the white fang but the faunas, but my family was very racist, they called them degenerates, killers, psychos, filthy and I hated it, I despised it when they called them that, I told them that just because they are different doesn't mean that they are killers, they hated that. They hated it so much they would beat me and, I was too scared to say anything, they beat me for 3 years, every weekend, I was depressed, almost killed myself at the age of 11, and one day I guess my parents got bored, and they just tossed me in an alleyway and left me to die, a group of faunas found me. They nursed me to heath, gave me my blades, shadow of death. And one day, the faunas where hunters, they left one day on a mission, they didn't come back, once again, leaving me to fend for myself. I started to fight the grim for training, and to protect the city. One day I was out matched, ran out of aura, and passed out. When I was blacking out I saw a man, easily killed a giant Ursa with one swipe slicing off its leg and head. When I woke up I found out that it was Ozpin". During his story I burst into tears. "Me and Ozpin talked for a while, and he invited me to the school after watching me fight, and lose, to a group of Ursa." When he finished his story threw my arms around him, crying into his shoulder. "How are you so happy all the time" I managed to get out through my sobs. "How are you so happy with a story like that!" I said now filled with rage "How can such an amazing person have a life like that. Its just not fair! We are going to start a new, happier story here at beacon, we are starting a new life" I told him. I was sobbing uncontrollably at this point, Jet now trying to calm me down pulls me closer to him saying "Thank you Sapphire, It means a lot to me, you are the first person who actually, genuinely, cared for me. Thank you." And from here on out, me and Jet started our new life at Beacon Academy.


	6. Chapter 6

_**THANK YOU ALL FOR 95 VIEWS (at the time of writing) I really appreciate anyone who takes time out of their day to even open my story 3 you all!. This episode is written through Jet's point of view, then goes into Sapphires point of view. This episode pretty much gives everyone's story.**_

My eyes are still burning from this morning. I cant believe I let Sapph take on an Ursa, she is not ready for that kind of hand to hand combat yet, but she will because I will train her. "Hey Jet, where did you and Sapphire go this morning, I woke up at 6 A.m and you both were gone already." Lavender asked curiously. "We were...Training" I let out trying to hide my emotions. "You seem bummed out man, what happened." Robin asked. "N-nothing, nothing happened." I can't let them know that I could have gotten Sapph seriously hurt today. "Okay dude, if your not gonna say anything then I respect that." Robin replied. "I'm not, we are a team, if something happened you should tell us, we cant hide things from each other." Lavender said. I know she's right, but I'm just not comfortable admitting what happened this morning. "I-I'm sorry but I just ca-" Sapphire interrupted by walking into the room in her school uniform saying, "Guys its 8:50, we have a class at 9:00 we need to go." We all get up and started following Sapphire to our first class at Beacon Academy.

Our last class just ended, and while I was walking out Jet pulled me to the side and told me. "Listen, Tomorrow morning we are gonna fight 3 beowolf at a time, only beowolf, well get into Ursa next week okay, its only Monday so we have a lot of time." "Jet, you are really serious about helping me, Thank you" "That's what friends are for" Jet said with that stupid grin of his. Walking back into our dorms I realized "Guys, we need to decorate the dorm, C'mon" Me, Robin, and Lavender all started putting posters on the walls, books on shelves, and setting beds in the four corners of the room. That was when I realized Jet hasn't put up anything, he was just sitting in the top left corner of the dorm with his arms on his knees. Whats going on with him, why does he look so depressed. I walked toward him sat down next to him on his bed and whispered in his ear "What's wrong Jet?" it was then that I remembered the story that I cried on him for nearly an hour for and started to feel my cheeks burn. He looked at me with a disappointed face. "I'm so sorry, I- I forgot, I'm sorry" I told him trying not to cry in front of the whole group. Lavender came over towards us and asked us "What's going on over here, and Jet why haven't you put up anything, Are you just being lazy or wha-" "Please, stop talking, I am not lazy, I just-... I don't exactly... own anything." Jet said in a depressed voice. "what do you mean you don't own anything" Lavender asked. How can she be so clueless, he is obviously depressed, now he is gonna have to retell the rest of the group about what happened to him, about the hell that was his life before Beacon. Jet let out a sigh. "Do I really have to explain Lavender, obviously, I don't own anything other than my clothes and my weapon. Do you really need to know why?" "Well, I would like to know" Lavender asked. Please don't I'm gonna cry in front of the group, I'm the leader, they dont know about the hand to hand combat problem, I need to be strong for them. "Fine, if you want to know so bad I'll just tell you, I already have told it 3 times, each time something good happened to me so maybe it will happen again!" Jet said furiously. What does me mean by something good happened, is he talking about this morning when I thre-. I started to blush, and hid my face behind Jet. Jet told his story like he told me this morning and when he finished I was holding onto him, with my face dug in his arm, doing what I was trying not to do, cry. "So that's my story, I've only told Ozpin, Sapph, and now you two. Jet put his free hand on my shoulder trying to calm me down again. That's twice I cried at the same story in the same day. "So, I guess if I made you tell your story, I might as well tell you mine, just to make up for it." Lavender said. "When I was about 14, my little brother was wandering in the forest, and well, he got lost, the grim found him, and killed him, he wasn't aware of aura yet, he was only 5 years old, and the day I figured it out, I dedicated my life to become a huntress, and get my vengeance." Wow, does everyone here have a tragic story, My parents were killed, leaving me to live in signal, Jet was abandoned at the age of 12 and Lavender's little brother was killed by grim. "So, I guess we are just gonna tell all of our stories today huh, I might as well tell you guys mine as well" I announced. "Ar- are you sure Sapph" Jet whispered into my ear "Yeah, I'm sure, I don't want to hide anything from the group." I let go of Jet and began to tell my story. "A few of years ago, When I was living with my parents, we had a farm just outside of Vale. We would sell crops in the city and that's how we would make our money. One day, it was about 8 pm, a pack of Ursa came and tore up my family's farm. They told me to stay in the house, me being my curious self, I peeked out the window and saw my mother and father Fighting off these demons, and well. They didn't come back" my eyes started to water "The Ursa banged on the side of my house for a couple of minutes, if felt like a lifetime, the constant banging terrified me. I sat in my room crying holding the blanket that my mom had made for me. I stayed in the house for a couple of days, eating anything I knew how to cook. And one day I decided to go into Vale because I ran out of food, I stumbled upon a little school called Signal Academy and met a man that went my the name of Qrow. We never spoke after the day a little girl came knocking at the door of an academy, begging for food." I was crying, I have never told anyone about that day. Jet hugged me and put his forehead on the top of my head, trying to calm me down for the third time today. I'm so pathetic, I'm not leader worthy, Jet should be leading this team not me. "Wow, my story is nothing, I just wanted to become a hunter because they were people I looked up to. Nothing special. Meanwhile you three have been through hell and back, " Robin said. That night, I probably cried a gallon of tears, and I also realized, that day Jet has become one of the first people I have cared for in a very, very long time.


	7. Chapter 7

_**THANK YOU ALL FOR 130 VIEWS!(at the time of writing) In this chapter I go in depth in Sapphire's training with Jet hope you all enjoy my new writing style. **_

"Okay, its been a week since you last fought an Ursa, Sadly we couldn't get to training in the morning so we have to do it now at 7:00 pm, we have don't a lot of training and I think you are ready, I'm gonna lead the Ursa out of its cage and block any of its attacks, when I block it go in for a hit" I told Sapphire who already seemed nervous. "Jet, what happens if the same th-" "No, the same thing is not going to happen, I will not let you get hurt again, c'mon get your weapons ready" I need to make sure I block all of its attacks, I will never let her get hurt again. I slowly open the gate quickly closing it again making sure none of them get out. I slowly lead the Ursa to Sapph who has her weapon ready to kill this Ursa. I've never seen her this serious, I hope she can do it... I caught myself staring while I was walking toward Sapph, leading the Ursa to her. "Okay its gonna get angry any second now, when it does make sure your read-" The Ursa let out a roar and tries to swat me away like a bug, I dodged it and told Sapph to ready her weapon. I jumped in front of the Ursa with my blades in front of me in an X and blocked the Ursa's claw "Now!" I shouted. Sapph sliced up and cut the head of the Ursa clean off. Sapphire dropped her weapon in awe of herself. "You did it! Congrats Sapph!" I tackle hugged her to the ground. I'm so proud of her, she got over her fear. I noticed that she was crying. "Whats wrong, aren't you happy?" I asked her curiously. "I'm just so thankful to have an awesome person like you by my side, thank you Jet." "Up for another one?" I asked her "Yes!" she replied.

We took on three more Ursa the same way until Sapph asked if she can take one on her own. "Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked her "Yes, I'm ready to take one on by myself." I let another out and she readied her weapon. She waited for the Ursa to make the first move then she blocked it and sliced its leg off and made it fall to the ground, she jumped on top of it, stabbed it in the heart and jumped off. I was so proud of how far she has come in just a week, I couldn't help but pick her up and spin her around. "I'm so proud of you! Look how far we've gotten in only a week!" when I put Sapphire down she hugged me and said "Thank you Jet, I'm a new person, my past is no longer a burden on me because you helped me, thank you, my life has changed forever just because I met you. Thank you so much. I feel like when I'm near you, I can do anything, thank you so much" Sapphire burst into tears and dug her face in my chest, I don't know what to tell her. I'm nothing special, I was a dirty kid that lived on the streets, nobody cared about me like she has, a guess as much as I have helped her, she has helped me. "Thank you too Sapph, I grew up an out cast, nobody cared for me other than those hunters who never returned. Thank you for making me feel like I'm not worthless" We stood there for a while, I'm not sure how long but I am sure, Sapph is going to make an amazing leader.

When we walked back into the dorm at around 10:00 pm, thirty minuted before curfew, looking out of her book Lavender asked "So, how was training today?" "Well, Ms. Team Leader over here killed five Ursa today" Jet announced " FIVE URSA!" Robin and Lavender said in awe "You could barley take on a beowolf a week ago, Congratulations Sapphire" Robin said. "You guys should be congratulating Jet, without him, none of this would have ever happened. Thank you so much Jet" "Its not problem" Jet said while he looked like he was blushing. I've only known him for a week and it feels like I've known him my whole life, I need to find a way to repay him for doing this for me...but how. I know, I can get up extra early, get some training in by myself and then find a present for Jet before he wakes up. "Well guys, I'm beat, I'm gonna go to sleep." I told the group. I jumped in bed, covered myself with my blanket and fell asleep.

When I woke up this morning there was a note on the floor next to my bed. I picked it up and it said "Dear Jet, I wanted to thank you for everything you have done this week, if I'm not back to the dorm at the time you are reading this then I'm still training, I have a surprise for you later. - Sapphire.

No, oh no, I need to go make sure she is still okay. I ran out of the room with my weapons and a roll of bandages just in case, not bothering to put on my armor, I don't have the time to put that on. I ran to the regular training spot praying Sapphire had not been hurt, then I saw her, surrounded by 3 Ursa hiding in a tree branch with her hands over her eyes. "Get away from her!" I shouted running toward the Ursa disappearing in the shadows I used the tree to my advantage and used it to launch myself at the largest Ursa and sliced its head off, using the Ursa's body I jumped in the air and dug my swords into the next Ursa's chest. At this point I realized I was crying. I re-appeared and took on the last Ursa, cutting off its bottom two legs while sliding under it and jumped on its back and ran my blades from its shoulders to its lower back. "Sapphire, are you okay, please be okay." I jumped and pulled myself up the tree to get to her and carry her down. "Are you hurt Sapph. Please tell me something!" "M-m-my leg, it hurts a lot. I have been taking a beating from them for nearly 20 minutes, my aura is drained, i-it hurts a lot Jet, please help me, I let out too many Ursa, I didn't close the gate right and I let out 5" I looked at her Leg and saw a deep cut, but that's not the worst of it, her leg was broken, badly. "Sapph, I'm gonna wrap up your leg with some bandages, its going to be tight because I need you to keep your leg extended." I had to cut her pants from the lower thigh down to get the bandages on her leg and used the entire roll to make sure her leg stays stiff, this entire time Sapphire is screaming in pain. She needs to keep her aura up but she's drained, she needs sleep. "Okay Sapph, you broke your leg, its gonna take at least a day to be fully recovered even if you keep your aura up the entire time, so today we are just gonna stay in the dorm, you need to rest." Sapphire was still screaming in pain, I need to calm her down. "Sapph, please just calm down, you will start to feel better soon you just need to let your aura regenerate, you are drained." She is still crying in pain. I pick her up and jump off of the tree and place her on the ground with the tree trunk as support to keep her sitting up. I sat down next to her. "Jet, it hurts a lot, please help me" she let out crying in pain. I got on my knees and hugged her, now holding back tears myself and said "I can't bear to see you like this, please calm down, just breathe, there isn't anything I could do, we just have to wait, I know how much it hurts, when I was on the streets when I was younger I wasn't aware of aura until I met those hunters, I broke a lot of bones. I know the pain you are feeling and it sucks." I sat down and wrapped my arms around her and tried to calm her down. I've never cared for someone like I have cared for her, I don't know how to tell her, this feeling is so different, I've always pushed people away because all that's happened to me is betrayal, but she... she's different. I sat there holding her waiting for her to fall asleep. I picked her up using one arm to support her legs up and one arm to keep her head up. I accidentally woke her up, "Calm down, I'm just taking you back to the dorm, its still five in the morning we can get some more sleep, which is what you should be doing." she wrapped her arms around my neck and fell asleep again. I carried Sapph back to the dorm and put her in her bed and collapsed. I had just walked two miles while holding another person. About thirty seconds later I had realized I collapsed on Sapphire's bed and not my own but I has too tired to even care and fell asleep.

Lavender shook me awake and asked "What are you tw-!" "Shhhh, Sapphire was wreck less and broke her leg yesterday, read the note by my bed, she can't walk anywhere and there isn't exactly an infirmary in the school, we have aura, Sapphire accidentally let out too many Ursa yesterday and was taking a beating for 20 minuted trying to fight them, she got two of them though" I whispered "I'll stay here and make sure she is okay, you two head to class, if the teachers ask you what happened just tell them what happened, it's gonna be at least a day for her leg to heal." "And how exactly do you know all of this" Lavender asked "Experience, I'll see you guys later on today, bye guys" I told Lavender and Robin. They both walked out of the room. I turned around to check on Sapph at Sapph and realized she had woken up.

I was woken up by chatter in the room and was feeling much warmer than normally in this bed, which is strange considering its always nearly sixty degrees in the room all the time. I heard the door close and I opened my eyes to see Jet in front of me with his back to me. What is he doing in my bed? He turned around and asked me "Hows your leg" what does he mean, I moved my body to try to sit up and felt a sharp pain in my left leg and screamed in pain. "well, I guess that means not better" Jet said playfully. "Why are you in my bed?" I asked trying not to reveal the fact that I'm blushing. "And why are my jeans ripped, and my leg in a make shift cast?" "Do you... not remember what happened this morning." I remembered opening the cage... with the Ursa... yeah, now I remember. Oh god. "oh, and I'm in your bed because I had to carry you for 2 miles, and I kind of collapsed and fell asleep on your bed." Jet got up and put on his slippers because the floor of this dorm is like ice. Oh, he carried me, again. Why am I such a weakling? "So, yeah you broke your leg so, I'm like your personal slave today, your wish is my command my queen." He said with a bow. I know he was trying to brighten the mood playfully, but this made me cry with tears of joy, nobody has ever cared for me this much, not even my own parents, they were always busy with the farm to be able to help me whenever I got sick or hurt. Jet Sat down and asked me "Are you okay Sapph, why are you crying? What happened?" "Jet, thank you so much, you are the only person who has ever cared for me like this, you have such an amazing heart and you are just over all an amazing person, whenever you are around you make me feel happy. And I love you for that" I was now crying, blushing, and smiling at this point. " I... don't know what to sa-" I wrapped him in my arm's and said "You should get some sleep, we've been Waking up at 5 am for a week, we deserve more sleep" he lied down next to me wrapped his arms around me and we both fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Thank you all for 230 views! This chapter is continuing from last chapter so its pretty much chapter 7 part 2. I hope you all like the new writing style as I find it a lot easier to write in the first person instead of an omnipresent narrator, I hope you all like this chapter and lets try to get to 300 views asap! Seriously everyone who reads this, thank you, it really motivates me to make more so thank you all! These episodes have had a lot of emotional aspects because that is how I write. I usually cringe at all of my fighting scenes because I'm no good at writing fight scenes. I've been practicing so be on the look out in later chapters.**_

I lied there holding on to Sapphire, who was now sleeping with her arms wrapped around me, and wondered. She is the first person who has cared about me like this, my entire life I cared for people, stood up for people, but received no care in return, as a matter of fact I was hated for it. I still stand up for people, care for people and for the first time ever, someone has cared back. Absolutely nobody ever cared for me, my parents hated me from the start, those hunters, they just felt bad for me, Ozpin just wanted me in his school because of how good I fight. I haven't really gotten to know Lavender and Robin, I guess its one step at a time with the team, I still need to make sure Sapph is combat ready. But Sapph, she was different, I knew that from the second I spoke to her, she cares, she is the first person who cared about me. She treats me like a person, not a disappointment, not a poor kid on the streets, not a weapon, a person. I...don't know what to say. My eyes started to water. Whenever we are close I feel like nothing bad has ever happened in my life. Like I have known her my entire life even though I met her 3 weeks ago it feels like a life time. I've sat here for 3 hours now, just holding on to her, thinking. Tears started rolling down my face and I decided it would be great to get some sleep, I pulled Sapphire closer and closed my eyes. Man... I'm tir...

When I woke up, Jet was still there, holding on to me, he was asleep, and I don't blame him. My leg feels better now, it has been 5 hours, it feels great to get 12 hours of sleep. My throat is really dry but, I don't want to move. I guess it took me three weeks to realize that I love Jet, he has been there every step of the way since we came to Beacon. He found me in the Emerald Forest, trained me, saved me, and cared for me, in 3 short weeks. Who just does that? When most people do anything they want something in return, yet he has woken up at 5 in the morning for the past week to train some person he met 3 weeks ago, and today I plan on getting him something and he says I don't need to do anything for him. Why, why does he care about me. I don't do anything other than be bad at hand to hand combat and cry. I mean I care about him, he has been an amazing person, he protects me, he cares about me, but why. I think its time for the both of us to get out of bed, we've been here all day. I shook his shoulder and said "Jet, its time to get up C'mon" Jet opened his eyes and looked into mine. He smiled and scooted him self upright, his longish black hair was messy and covering his eye. "Good Morning Sapph" He said "Actually, its 2 pm, so Good afternoon Jet" I said playfully. "How's your leg, it should be feeling much better if I'm right" "How did you know?" I asked curiously "Experience" He told me. I tried to fix his bed head as best as I could. "Need me to get anything for you, Water, Food, Anything?" "hmm, maybe we can go get some lunch, we have a table in here, we can eat on it" "Okay, i'll be right back, what do you want?"

I came back into the dorm and said " One tray of Chicken noodle soup, and a tray of macaroni and cheese because I'm like six years old" Sapph looked at me and rolled her eyes. "Thanks, just put it on the table over there" "I do as my queen demands" I said playfully putting the trays down carefully trying not to spill anymore soup than I already have. I looked over at Sapph who was clearly struggling, trying to get out of bed. "Sapph, let me help you with that." I picked her up out of the bed and put her in the chair "Thanks" Sapph said, clearly blushing. "No problem, but remember, when you have a broken leg, it really hard to get out of bed." "Did you rhyme that on purpose" Sapph said with a giggle. "Of course, I rhyme all the time... okay no more, that was terrible, no more bad jokes." "Hey, doesn't Robin have a mini fridge?" Sapphire asked me. "He sure does, what do you want" "Water please." Me and Sapph ate, then all of a sudden she said. "Hey...Jet... umm can I ask you something" "Yeah what is it, "Why exactly... do you care about me, I know why I do, but... all I've done is felt like a burden, slowing everyone down, all I do is cry and lose fights. Why do you even bother with me." I looked at Sapphire who was looking around with her cheeks red, and avoiding all eye contact. "N-Never mind i-it was a stupid question, forget abou-" I interrupted and said "You are not a burden. You have never been a burden. I'm going to answer that question, but in return. Never. Say that you are a burden. Ever again... The reason I care about you, is because you care about me. My entire life, I have done nothing but help people, I cared about people, every person that I met. but the only thing I have ever received in return, is betrayal. I loved my parents, They abandoned me. I loved those hunters like family, they left me to fight for myself again. Ozpin obviously just looks at us like weapons. But you, I knew you were different the second I spoke to you. When I found you in the Emerald forest crying, I thought for a second that you would do the same, but you proved me wrong. Something nobody has ever done, you tried, you were clumsy, but you tried. You didn't just walk away like everyone else. And now whenever I'm close to you, I feel like none of those things ever happened to me, you help me forget those terrible times I had. That's why in three weeks I found out that I love you Sapphire, That is the answer to your question." I looked at Sapph who was smiling and crying at the same time. She shot out of her chair and took me to the ground and kissed me. "Woah, Wasn't ready for that" I said teasing. "Oh, shut up" Sapph said with a smile. Sapph lied on top of me, and I wrapped my arms around her. "Hey, shouldn't the other be coming back any second no-" I was interrupted by the opening of the door and Sapphire yelping. "What are you two doing!" Lavender shouted. I Sat upright now and Sapphire with her face in my chest."We leave you here for a day and you're all over each other!" Robin was behind Lavender giving me a thumbs up and a stupid toothy grin. I couldn't help but burst into laughter at Robin which made Lavender even more pissed off. "Ugh, I cannot believe you three!" Lavender stormed out of the room. Me and Robin were laughing our asses off while Sapphire was dying of embarrassment. I kissed her on the top of the head and told her "So, do you want to get off of the floor now?" She hugged me harder. I let out a sigh and say "I'll take that as a no." and lied down on my back.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hello everyone, its been a while and I'm sorry about that, I moved to a new house this week and I was really busy, I will be trying to get back into my regular writing routine, sorry about that guys, I love you all!**_

"Yes students, the forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful, but we are not here to sight see. Professor Peach as asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest, and I'm here to make sure none of you die while doing so. Each of you are to collect one jars worth of red sap. However, this forest is filled with the Creatures of Grim. So be sure to stay by your team mates" Sapphire grabbed onto my hand. "We will rendezvous here at 4 o'clock. Have fun." Glynda announced. "This place is beautiful!" Sapphire announced. "Yeah, but we still have to be careful, you heard Professor Goodwich, it is filled with the Creatures of Grim, be on the look out" Lavender announced. " Yeah Sapph, she makes a good point, lets get done what needs to be done and then we can look around okay." I told her. "Okay, fine" Sapph replied. The four of us found went to a part of the forest with a little hill, killing a couple of beowolf along the way. We filled up the four jars of sap and Sapphire whispered to me "Hey, now that we are done can we go walk around? I want to look at the scenery" "Yeah, I'll go tell the others" I replied. I told Robin and Lavender that me and Sapph were going to walk around and ran back to Sapphire. "So, where do you want to go?" I told her. "Anywhere, lets just walk around together." She grabbed on to my arm and we started walking into the forest. "This place is amazing, I could live here." I told Sapph. For a while we walked around undisturbed, then we started to run into some beowolf. "That was the 6th one in the last 10 minutes. I think we should turn back Sapph." "Yeah, your right we should head back" We started to walk back to the rest of the group but I found something that I've always wanted to do. "Sapph! Look there is a huge pile of leaves over there in the shade." "And?" Sapph said uninterested. I looked at her smiled and picked her up. Sapph yelped " What are you doin- ahhh!" I threw her into the pile of leaves and jumped inside with her. She poked her head out and threw a leaf at my face. We both started laughing and all of a sudden, I realized that this is true happiness, something I've don't remember ever feeling. "Jet, are you okay" I didn't realize I was staring into the distance. "Yeah...Yeah, I'm fine." I hugged Sapphire and said "Thank you, I'm having a great time" "y-your welcome... I guess?" I let go of Sapph and dived into the leaves and used my semblance to disappear. "Jet, Where did you go." I poked her in the leg. "Jet stop playing around, get out, this is serious." What does she mean. I stood up and re appeared. "What's wro- oh cra-" An Ursa slashed in between us. "Jet, get in the tree, when I say now jump on it's back" "I do as my queen commands!" I said play fully, it's an inside joke. I hid in the branch and waited for my command. Sapphire, readied her weapon for a block and blocked the Ursa's attack, then she made a quick stab at its chest and landed a hit. "Now!" She screamed. I jumped off of the tree branch and landed on the Ursa's back. I Put one of my blades at the front of its neck and the other in its left shoulder. I used the second blade to help me spin around its head and popped off the Ursa's head like a cork. The Ursa's body fell with a thud and jumped off and gave Sapph a kiss. "You see what 8 Weeks of training does?" I told her.

"Where are those two? Its already 3:30" I asked Robin. "Don't ask me Lav, those two love birds are in their own little world" Ugh, I hate it when he calls me that. "We should go look for them though, what if they fell asleep, they wake up at 5 in the morning every day. I know I would fall asleep." Robin says. "Yeah, we should go look for them" Robin held out his hand to help me up, I take it and pull myself up. "Thanks" I told him. "I've barley gotten to know those two but I can tell that they are madly in love with each other. They are inseparable. I just wish that they would spend more time with the whole team instead of just them, the only time the four of us talk is at night but Sapphire and Jet are usually asleep by 10 o'clock, and when they are awake in the dorm all they do is talk to each other, it's like we are not even there." I told Robin. " You know, if it bothers you so much we should have a talk with them, let them know how we feel, and that us four are a team not just them 2 and all the other things you go on about all day." Robin replied. "Yeah, I guess we should." After about five minutes of walking we found Jet and Sapphire in a pile of leaves sleeping. "Called it." "Ugh, this is what I'm talking about, Yup, we are defiantly talking about this when we get back to the dorm." Robin softly slapped Jet in the face and said "Wake up Sleeping Beauty" Jet looked around confused and looked at Sapphire and woke her up with a pile of leaves being thrown on her face. "Rise and Shine babe!" he screamed. Wow, I was expecting something more...intimate. "What time is it?" Sapphire asked half asleep. "3:40" I told her. She let out a groan. "we could have slept for at least 5 more minutes" Jet told me with a smile. "C'mon lovebirds, we gotta meet up at the Rendezvous point." Me and Robin walked away while Jet and Sapphire were lagging behind because Jet was practically carrying a half asleep Sapphire.

When we returned to the dorm Lavender looked really worried. "Hey, Jet...Robin and I would like to have a talk with you and Sapphire..." "Okay, whenever you like I'm ready to talk." Lavender let us know how she feels about us two, when I looked at Sapphire her cheeks were red as fire. "I'm sorry guys, I didn't realize that until you pointed it out... I guess me and Sapph have been... occupied... with training, I'm sorry." "It's cool man, I understand how you and Sapphire feel about each other, we are just pointing out the fact that we are a team, we've got to do SOMETHINGS together." there was nothing but silence in the room for quite a while. "Well... Its 10 pm we should get to sleep." good nights filled the room as the lights went out in beacon academy... But little did the team know, terrible things were to come.


	10. Chapter 10

_**This episode is gonna be a bit more chaotic, if you are a younger reader I would recommend not reading or preparing your self for a bit more violence than usual. Viewer discretion is advised. Im gonna try to go away from the school life style for these next few chapters. Im sorry for being gone for so long, I was just really busy. Love you all! (im trying to get inside my characters deeper emotions... you'll see what I mean later)**_

I was awoken with the blaring of an alarm ringing through the school. "This is not a drill, Beacon Academy is under attack, please report to the locker room and armor up." I shot out of bed and the team to the locker room. "Is everyone armored up" I announced. "Yeah Sapph, we are all set." Jet replied. "Jet, I'm freaking out... What going on here." Jet wrapped his arms around me. "I have no clue but we need to stick together and wait to see whats going on." Almost instantaneously Professor Ozpin announced on the P.A "Students of Beacon Academy. The school is under attack by the white fang. I will need you all to prepare for a fight."

What do the white fang want... why are they here. I don't even care right now. They are putting the only place I have to stay in danger, I'm not protecting a school... I am protecting my home. I loaded Claws of Darkness with dust rounds and prepared to fight for my home. "Students, do not hold back. You have been training for combat for at least the first semester. You are properly trained. I know you have never fought anything other than grim, and the only time you have attacked other people is in sparring matches. But this is a different time. You will have to use all of your skills that you have collected here to fight back. It's time to fight for your school. Its time to fight for your home. Stay strong my children" Professor Ozpin announced. Roars echoed through the hallways as they were filled with the students of Beacon Academy. "Okay everyone, keep your aura up, and be on the look out." Sapphire announced. I told Sapphire "We should find a way out of the school, we need a coordinated plan. We cant just cause more chaos." Sapphire found a rout to get outside.

When we stepped out the door we saw nearly a dozen air crafts with the logo of the White Fang.

"Okay, Sapphire, I'm gonna go see if I can get my hands on one of them... There is no way that I am gonna let them leave without finding out why they want to attack my home." "Okay... Please, I'm begging you... Be careful." " Aren't I'm always careful?" I popped a kiss on her lip and disappeared into the night. I stumbled upon a lone White Fang soldier. He doesn't seem to have his aura up... I walked in front of him and punched him square in the jaw. I dragged him into a near by janitors closet and tied him to a pole. It took a couple of minutes for him to wake up and when he did he seemed to weak to even attempt to fight back. I stood up and asked him "What are The White Fang doing here." he just scoffed at me and continued to not make eye contact. "Okay, I was going to do this nicely... but you don't seem to like that approach." I picked up my blades and stabbed at the ground near his hand. "I'm gonna ask you again... What are The White Fang doing at Beacon Academy." The Cat faunas spit at me. "Okay... I see how it is." I punched him in the stomach as hard as I could and he lost all his air. "What are The White Fang doing here" I persisted. "Like you need to know." He replied with attitude. I stabbed my blade into his hand and asked the same question. He let out a yell and I put my hand over his mouth to muffle the scream. "I will continue to run this blade up your hand until you answer me... **What are the White Fang doing here**?!" I told him as I run the blade up his hand. "_**OKAY ILL TALK ILL TALK PLEASE JUST STOP**_!" I did as the man asked. "speak" I told him. "Okay. A man named Roman Torchwick wanted us to take all of the dust at Beacon. I swear that's all I know just please let me go!" "So. You are telling me. **THAT YOU ARE PUTTING THE PEOPLE I LOVE IN DANGER JUST FOR SOME STUPID DUST?! **Ohh I want to kill you so badly right now." What do I do... I don't want to kill him. He's just following orders. I cant kill him... but if I let him go he just gonna go back to the fight... What do I do! I punched the man in the jaw and knocked him out again. I left the room locked the door and got a near by pipe and put it in the dual door entry way. Okay I need to get back to Team. I went back to the team who did as I asked and stayed put. I got their attention and said "Okay guys, I know what they are here for, they want all of the dust at Beacon Academy. We need to get to the vault and guar-" "J-Jet... why are you covered in blood..." I looked at my arm and fist that was red with blood from the soldier. "I...I did what I had to do to protect the people I love." ' _**YOU KILLED ONE OF THEM**_!" Robin asked "No! No I didn't... I interrogated him and I might have almost cut though his entire hand..." "Oh like that's any better" Sapphire replied "Okay.. as I was saying we need to get to the to the vault that is what they are after... and guys... I'm letting you know now. I will not hold back. I am protecting my home and the people I love. I'm not just gonna let a group of people take this place away from me. I will not hold back and I am not afraid of getting some blood on my hands.. and I'm apologizing right now if I say or do anything to scare any of you.. but I refuse to let these people take away the only things I care about in this world. Now. Lets go kick some ass!"

On the way to the vault we ran into some of the White Fang... "Over here!" A man said as they started firing at us. The 4 of us got separated across the room I was with Lavender while Robin was with Sapph. "You take care of her!" I announced across the room. "I Got it man!" Robin replied. 'Jet, what are we going to do they have us pinned down. If any of us move we are gonna get shot. " Don't worry. They picked the wrong time of the night to screw with me." I disappeared into the shadows. Luckily they were dumb enough to cut the power so the entire school is in darkness. I crouched down and quietly walked behind the 4 soldiers, and waited for them to calm down. "Looks like we scared them away huh?" "yep, lets head out" The second the let their aura down I look out the back two with one blade in the back of each of them. I quietly out them on the ground still undetected and sprinted towards the next two and dug my blades in each of their backs bringing them to the ground. "I'm so sorry." I whispered into one of their ears. I started crying. "C'mon guys... let's move on..." we arrived at the vault. And luckily it was still closed. "Hey, we got some back up over here!" a young girl with red hair said. "Hey, I'm Ruby Rose, Me and my team have been guarding the vault. One of our friends thought they were going to come here... but I don't thin-" I interrupted her "Your friend is right. All they want is the dust. That's the only reason why they are here" "Well I guess we are gonna be working together for now. Like I said Im Ruby, This is my sister Yang" "Hello" the girl replied. "This is my friend Blake". The girl in all black smirked and looked ahead of her looking ready to fight. "And this is Weiss." "Hi" the girl in white replied uninterested. "Well. Its nice to meet you 4, This is my Boyfriend Jet." Sapphire grabbed my arm. "Hey" I said. "And these two are Lavender and Robin." "Hello" They replied in unison. "Okay. Now that we've all been introduced. Let me fill you in on what I've learned." I announced.

"I told you 3 that the White Fang were planning something, and its a good thing we were properly planned for this." Blake announced. There was a sound of something dropping in the hall way. When I turned around I saw a group of soldiers heading our way. "**Get behind the desks!**" The 8 of us took cover behind some office desks and prepared to fight. "We need to keep one alive and kicking. I need to confirm that this is what they are after." I told the others. "I'll try, but once I get started its hard to stop me" Yang announced. The 8 of us jumped out of cover firing at the soldiers taking them out one by one advancing closer. Yang punched her Gauntlets together and exploded... literally. She launched herself at the soldiers as me and Ruby advanced side by side I ran at a group of soldiers and did a back flip to get behind them. While I was in the air I sliced two of them in the shoulder. "Ruby need some help over here!" "Got it" She put her scythe into the ground and jumped on top of it using it to launch herself forward and spun in a tornado motion taking out 10 plus of the White Fang. I turned around to see Sapphire with her weapon in dual wield back to back with Blake. The two of them were taking out Soldiers by the second. Behind them were Lavneder, Weiss, and Robin shooting in front of them running and gunning while Weiss was using her weapon to make what looked like mines all over the floor erupting in flames whenever anyone stepped on it. I look ahead of me to see Yang was finished and had one person hostage. I walked toward her and said "damn... **WE WRECKED SHOP!**" I turned around to see a field of passed out soldiers. We regrouped at the Vault and I said "Now... Time to deal with this. Be right back." Sapphire grabbed onto my shoulder and said "Try not to kill him please." I looked at her and smiled as I grabbed the Soldier by his shirt and dragged him into the near by bathroom. I threw him against the wall and tied him to the piping for the sink. "Okay. Here is how this is gonna work... I am going to ask you questions and you... you are going to answer each and every one of them, Got it?" He spit on my face. "Oh, so your gonna be like your friend now huh?" I punched him in the mouth. "Why are you here?" I asked "Because you dragged me in here" He replied sarcastically. "Don't... be a smart ass... Why are the White Fang here?" "Isn't it obvious, we are trying to steal your dust, you scum got it the way." "Hmmm, Who are you working for" I asked " Why would I tell you that, you are just like the rest of them, you give us no respe-" I interrupted him with a punch in the face. "Don't you dare... compare me to those people that hate you... you are walking on **VERY** thin ice here." He spit on my face again. "Do that again... Make. My. Day." He spit on me again. I got my blade and put it in his lower thigh. "You answer me.. I will take it out. You deny me answers and it goes up. Understand?" "Do what you want to me. I won't answer. Ill never answer you scum. All of you humans hate the faunas." he spit on my face again. I pulled out my blade and started beating his face in. "_**DON'T YOU DARE COMPARE ME TO THEM, I HATE TERRORISTS, NOT FAUNUS!**_" Sapphire opened the door and tacked me off of him. She wrapped her arms around me while I was kicking and screaming like a child "_**LET ME GO! IM NOT DONE WITH THIS ASSHOLE!**_" I shouted. She held on to me and managed to calm me down. I was now bawling my eyes out because I realized what I had just done. I held onto Sapphire and cried for quite a while still covered in blood. "I- I'm sorry. I couldn't hold myself back. I'm so sorry!"


	11. Chapter 11

_**THANK YOU ALL FOR 400 VIEWS.**_

"When the Alarm blared through the school this morning we had exactly 15,862 People in beacon academy including staff. Now here we are 4 hours later short 326. Today my children we have lost many, but needless to say. I am proud of you all. You have stayed strong in one of the darkest days this school has ever seen. This fight is not over. Today we saw first hand what the White Fang are capable of. Many of you are probably seeking revenge, some of you are mourning for the loss of your friends but I know all of us have a fire lit inside of us. And I know that you will not just sit back and let these people hurt others. We will fight back, we will show them why they messed up. Stay strong my children. Burials begin at 4:30 pm. I will update you on what I can whenever I can." Professor Ozpin finished his speech. I lied down on my bed in my dorm room, which luckily was untouched by the destruction. Sapphire lied down in bed with me, both of us silently crying for the loss of 326 of our family. Lavender sat across the room crying into Robins chest while robin just sat on his bed with tears rolling down his eyes. Not a word has been uttered in the past couple of hours. Nothing but the sound of tears echoed through the school. Every once in a while we would here someone frantically searching for a friend. "Jet, thank you for not holding back today. If you didn't. Those four girls might not have been able to take on those guys on their own without our help. You confirmed who the White Fang are working for. I know to yourself that it seemed like you went over board. But i-" I interrupted her. "Sapphire, I. Killed. A man. A faunus. The very same people I defended my entire life. Killed 326 of my friends. Do you know how crappy that feels. I. Defended. Those monsters that made an army 15,000 strong fall on their knees and cry for the ones we lost. I feel betrayed. And I know not all the faunus are like that. But the extremists are the ones every one sees. Think about all of the faunus students here, they are going to get tormented for this, it is going to happen, what am I going to do then. Get disowned by another family? I am not leaving you. Any of you. And if I get tormented for protecting them as well. Then so be it. I am going to start getting attacked for what I believe in again. I thought I can get rid of it. But I guess I cant run from my past forever." I was interrupted by the P.A. "Would teams RWBY and SLJR please report to the main office. I repeat. Would teams RWBY and SLJR please report to the main office. Thank you." "_**OH, WHAT DO THESE ASS HATS WANT NOW!**_" I shouted. "C'mon lets go see what they want." Sapphire says as I storm out of the room.

"You 8 foiled the White Fangs plans. How did you know what they wanted?" Professor Goodwich asked us. "I... spoke to one of them. He told me why they are here and who they are working for. I just. Kind of hoped he was telling the truth, and it turns out he was." I told her. "And we had a run in with the White Fang and Torchwick a few weeks ago. He kind of announced that they were stealing all of the Dust in Vale. And I guess they ran out of shops to steal from." Ruby announced. "Hmm, interesting. Well you 8 protected this school, thank you very much. That is all I needed to hear from you. You may go back to your dorms if you like" Glenda said as she walked back into her office and closed her door. Our two teams just sat outside the office on some near by chairs. "Wow. I can't believe that 326 people died this morning... Why would they do this?!" Ruby shouted and burst into tears. Her sister hugged her and whispered something into her ear. "Jet, did the man that you... 'spoke' to. Tell you anything else about what they were planning? I'm sorry if its too soon I just need to know" Blake asked me. "No, it's fine. He didn't tell me anything else. He was too busy being knocked out." I told her. Weiss looked really upset. "What up with her?" Sapphire whispered into my ear and then looked at Weiss." "I don't know. Lets not ask though. Give her some time" I told her. "We need to fight back." Weiss finally spoke. "I refuse to sit around while the White Fang are planning their next move!" "The feeling is mutual, but lets give it a couple of days. Lets at least respect the ones we lost today."

I announced.

The 8 of us were walking back to our dorm when we ran into another student who was having some trouble walking. I offered to help. "I would really appreciate it I don't even know if my team is okay. I have been in the infirmary for a couple of hours now." the bear faunus replied. "alright, Well here we go" I let him put his arm around my shoulder and helped him to put some of his weight on me to help him walk. "So, where is your dorm?" I asked. "Down the hall, two rights and a left." he replied. 'Hey, I didn't quite catch your name. My names Jet, how bout yours?" "I'm Coda. Thanks by the way. I've been trying to get some help back to my dorm for a couple of minutes... but obviously people were 'Busy'. He replied I helped him back to the dorm and said "See you around" And went back my own dorm. When I walked in Sapphire was curled in a ball, trying not to cry, Lavender was reading a book, and Robin was looking at the ceiling dosing off. I lied down next to Sapphire and tried to comfort her. "Whats wrong. I know that terrible things happened today but you look like you are worried about something else" I told her. "I-It's like no matter what we do... pain and suffering follow. How many people are going to get hurt. How long until one of us get hurt. If you- if- if you get hur-" She burst into tears. I pulled her close and told her "As long as you and the others are by my side... ill be alright, don't worry about me." The P.A turned of and Ozpin spoke. "Students of Beacon Academy. We have been informed that spies for the White Fang have been disguised as students. We do not know who. But if you are listening to this, I just want to let you know. Today you have killed and Injured my children. Every person in this school is extraordinary. We are all good people. And there is an old saying that states. "Demons run when a good man goes to war" and you have started a war with good men. I hope you are prepared for the hell you have released upon yourselves. I will not allow you to harm my children any longer. Today, you just signed your own death certificates. And I hope you are well prepared for this army 15,000 strong, that will soon release hell upon you and your plans. And students. We are not to blame the Faunus of this school, we can assure you that these spy's are 100% human. Working for a man named Roman Torchwick. Do not hurt your brothers and sisters over mere speculation. But be on the lookout for any suspicious activity and report it to any of your professors. That is all." Ozpin turned off the intercom. "Jet, are we going to be okay, I'm really scared." Sapphire asked me. "We are going to be fine... they messed with the wrong people. We have 15,000 students whom all share a collective hate for these people that have hurt the people we all know and love. We are more than capable of winning a war." but I didn't tell her the costs of going to war. If we are truly going to war... 326 deaths will be just the start. All I know, I need to protect Sapphire and the others with my life. I would die for any of them in a heart beat. I pulled Sapphire closer and held back tears... most of them anyways. "Jet, promise me that you won't be reckless. I know that its impossible to tell you not to fight on the front lines because you just won't but please.. be as careful as you can be." Sapphire told me. "I promise." I told her as I popped a kiss on her forehead. Silence filled the room again as we all fell asleep.


End file.
